Sleeping With Ghosts
by padfoot-fiend
Summary: When school has ended, and Deat heaters attack, can Remus, ALex, and the gang make it through to vacation? Sequel to 'm waiting for the World to Change.'


The Sequel to I'm waiting for the world to fall!!!!

Disclaimer: JK owns all of the Cherrie's except my wonderful o/c's. The song is sleeping with Ghosts by Placebo.

**The seas evaporated  
Though it comes as no surprise  
These clouds were seeing  
Their explosions in the sky  
It seems ****it's written  
But we cant read between the line**

"Come on!" Shouted the raven haired boy. His glasses were messed up. He had a red head over his shoulder. She was protesting loudly. A blonde on the other hand was being held in the arms of another black haired boy.

A boy with sandy hair was walking beside a girl. His sandy hair was brushed out of his eyes. The girl had blue eyes, and black hair. She smiled up at Remus Lupin.

"Yes!" Shouted the Blonde, Kelsey, "Hello to summer!"

"And good bye to Hogwarts." Alex said softly.

She had tears in her eyes. This would be the last time they left Hogwarts. She looked at the red head, and saw tears in her eyes too. Alex walked over to Lily, and Kelsey went to the pair.

"We'll always be the Marauderetts, right?" Lily asked the two.

All of the girls decided that since they were all dating a Marauder, they would be their own group. Now it was the end of Hogwarts, but not the end of the Marauderetts.

"Of course." Kelsey said.

"Never will it end." Alex agreed.

The girls grasped each other's hands, and sighed. They raised their hands, and all said at the same time,

"Together is our home, never shall we be alone. Blonde, black, and red; the colors that are on our head. Forever we shall always be, The Marauderetts, and that is ME!"

James looked over at the girls, and listened to what they said. He laughed. Remus, Sirius, and himself had arranged for them all to go to a hidden island, and have as much fun as they could.

"Let's go!" Alex shouted, and boarded the train.

She found a compartment with a little first year in it. She glared at him, and said, "Shoo." Soon the kid was gone. As the rest of the group came in, Alex said, "Each pair of people will have three seats." 

Remus sat down beside her, and laid his head on her lap. As she ran her hands through his hair, Remus talked to everybody else. He knew that the girls would miss Hogwarts, but the marauders would always have a part of them at Hogwarts.

**Hush  
Its okay  
Dry your eye  
Dry your eye  
Soulmate dry your eye  
Dry your eye  
Soulmate dry your eye  
Cause soulmates never die**

James wiped the tear from Lily's cheek.

"Hey...I'm here. We won't lose our memories, Lily." He said to her.

As she smiled at the young man, Lily noticed how much he had changed. It wasn't too long ago that James had been a foolish young boy. Now he was a young man. He had matured so much. Looking around the small compartment, she saw that everybody had matured.

**This one world vision  
Turns us in to compromise  
What goods religion  
When its each other we despise  
Damn the government  
Damn the killing  
Damn the lies**

"Hey, just think," Said Sirius, "We'll be on the island soon."

"Yea. It will be so much fun!" agreed Kelsey.

The seven (Peter included) were going to an island that summer. They were spending two months there. All of the students had gotten accepted for what they wanted. James, Sirius, and Kelsey were going to try to become aurors. Lily was going to go into training to become a healer. Alex was going to become an unspeakable, in the department of mysteries.

Remus was going to kick back, and work at a book shop. The owner of the shop too was a werewolf. Peter had not told the group what he wanted to be, but said he had gotten accepted into a high position.

An owl flew at the window, and Alex opened it. The owl dropped a magazine into Alex's lap, barely missing Remus's face. Alex gave the owl a knut, and picked up the 'Prophet.' She read the front page and cursed. She said, "Another killing. What is this world that we have just taken a careless step into?"

Remus stroked her arm, and said, "It's ok. We'll make it through."

At that time, the compartment door opened.

"Can I speak to you, Lily?" came a cool voice.

"O…Ok." She said, glancing at the others. Lily stepped out of the compartment.

**Hush  
Its okay  
Dry your eyes  
Dry your eyes  
Soulmate dry your eyes  
Dry your eyes  
Soulmate dry your eyes  
Cause soulmates never die**

A hand grabbed Lily's arm, and she spun around. She saw her old best friend, Severus Snape. She gasped, but before she could say anything, Severus started to speak.

"You have to get off this train….Lily, I've…I've seen death eaters on here. I was in the compartment, and they said they were going to attack the Gryffindor 'Losers.' Lily...They mean you and your friends. Please, get off the train!" Snape said desperately.

Lily gasped. She saw a cloaked figure enter a compartment a few yards in front of them.

"Oh my gosh. Severus…Thank you for telling us. I'll…I'll tell the others." She said, turning a heading towards the compartment. Snape smiled at her retreating red hair. He hoped she got out in time.

"Guys! Get out of here now! To the island!" Lily said quickly.

"What?" Asked Alex.

Before Lily had time to explain, the compartment door burst open. A masked figure pointed his wand at the pair first in his view; Alex and Remus.

He muttered a curse that Alex quickly blocked. She hexed him, and said "Serves you right." More death eaters were closing in around them.

"Apparate!" Shouted Lily.

Alex heard five pops, and saw the others disappear. She thought of her destination, but before she could Apparate, a death eater grabbed her hand. She couldn't move.

She shook him off, and Apparated to her destination, a beautiful island. She knew the others would be worried about her. She had not gone as quick as them. She heard a gasp of relieve before she collapsed into a blackness.

**Soulmates never die  
Never die  
Soulmates never die  
Never die...  
Soulmates never die  
Soulmates never die  
Soulmates never die  
Soulmates never die**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, Did you like it?????**

**I'm working on another piece…This will be my second part of the trilogy. **


End file.
